S04E05
S04E05 is the fifth episode of the fourth series and the 30th episode overall of Call the Midwife. It originally aired on 15 February 2015 in the UK. Overview Coming soon... Plot Poplar is in the middle of a heatwave and Patrick has had to take on extra patients to cover for two other GPs, but Shelagh is worried he is working too hard. Barbara tries to help Ameera Khatun, a Sylheti woman who is heavily pregnant. Unfortunately, Ameera doesn't speak English, but her young son Faruk does, so Barbara need him to translate for her. Cynthia returns to Nonnatus House, now going by the religious name Sister Mary Cynthia, and it isn't long before she notices that Trixie seems troubled. Meanwhile, Sister Julienne finds herself dealing with Ray and Janice Prendergast, a couple of new parents who are devout Christian Scientists and are therefore reluctant to give their sick new baby Raymond medicine because it goes against their beliefs (Christian Scientists prefer prayer to conventional medicine and surgery). When Raymond suffers two fractures for which his parents fail to provide any explanation, Patrick suspects the couple of physically abusing their baby, so he has Raymond removed from his parents care and placed with fosterers. But the next day when a fosterer brings Raymond in and explains he has suffered another fracture in spite of the greatest of care, Patrick realises Raymond is suffering from an extremely rare brittle bone disease called osteogenisis imperfecta, and becomes consumed with guilt for overlooking this possibility before. This causes him to doubt his own abilities as a doctor and he soon falls ill. Shelagh takes Patrick home and puts him to bed and tries to run the surgery herself, but nobody takes her seriously even though she explains she's a trained nurse, and she has to enlist Patsy to help. Shelagh pays Nonnatus House a visit and Sister Julienne gives her a nurses' uniform which makes the patients trust her. Patrick begins receiving gifts from his grateful patients and he begins to regain belief in himself. Then Faruk knocks on the door of Nonnatus House and informs Barbara and Sister Mary Cynthia that his mother is very sick and struggling to breathe, and they race to the scene. When they arrive, Ameera starts to cough up blood which Barbara notices smells very bad and realises Ameera has diphtheria. Sister Mary Cynthia calls an ambulance, but after twenty minutes it hasn't arrived, and with Ameera's breathing becoming increasingly laboured, Mary Cynthia asks Patrick for help. Patrick springs into action and, getting his bag from the surgery, he rushes to Ameera's side and performs an emergency tracheotomy which saves her life. Characters Midwives Beatrix Franklin Barbara Gilbert Nuns Sister Julienne Patients Coming soon... Other Frederick Buckle Violet Gee Songs featured Coming soon... Trivia * This episode includes the first appearance of Violet Gee. * Sister Monica Joan does not appear in this episode. The reason given for her absence is that she is visiting her nephew. Quotes Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... References Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Episodes